Rewrite as a simplified fraction. ${2.6\overline{4} = {?}}$
Explanation: Let $x$ equal the decimal. Set up two equations such that the digits after the decimal point are identical. ${\begin{align*}100x &= 264.4444...\\ 10x &= 26.4444...\end{align*}}$ Subtracting the two equations, we have: ${90x = 238}$ ${x = \dfrac{238}{90}} $ ${x = \dfrac{119}{45}} \text{or} {2 \dfrac{29}{45}}$